The Journey Of Love
by LemonSquish
Summary: Follows the Von Trapp Family right after Georg & Maria's engagement. Some situations are different some are the same. Hope you enjoy the reading!
1. Chapter 1: When Dreams become reality

So this is my first fanfic ever! As you all probably already have noticed it's about The Sound Of Music. My personal favourite movie of all times.  
This chapter is more of an introduction to the rest of the story. Until their escape it will follow the movie but I will add scenes of which I think happened from the engagement till return of the honeymoon. The ones they didn't show, like the honeymoon, that sort of stuff.  
I'd like to thank my wonderful beta Elke! Thanks Doll, I really appreciate you taking the time to preread the chapters! Luv ya!  
For now the story is rated K but it can however change to T or even M, not sure about that yet.

So after you read this one, please review. Chapter 2 is already waiting. Since this is the first time I'm writing a fanfic I'm going to need all of your thoughts, good or bad. It'll help me & the story for the better. Also if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to let me know!

**THE JOURNEY OF LOVE**  
Chapter 1:When Dreams Become Reality

Maria was sitting in the garden on the bench next to the gazebo.  
How could she have let herself to believe that he actually loved her? When the Reverend Mother had told her that the love between a man and a woman is holy too, a burden had fallen from her shoulders. Hearing those words made her feel confident, confident enough to go back the Von Trapp villa and face her problems just like the Reverend Mother had always told her.  
When the children told her that the captain was going to be married to the baroness, her world had come crashing down That little spark of hope inside of her was gone. He would never know how she felt about him and she would never be with the man she loved.

Liesl was an other part of her worries, she could sense that she had hurt her very much by leaving without saying goodbye. With that betraying the relationship they had build. When Liesl lost her mother, she took over the mother roll with nobody to turn too when she had a hard time. Maria knew she hated the idea of a new governess, but during that first night at the house, when Liesl came sneaking into her room, a bond was made. A bond that she broke by leaving the house.

Georg watched Elsa while she was packing her bags to go back to Vienna. When she was finished he helped her getting them downstairs where a taxi was waiting for her. Just before she got in she turned around to face Georg "Auf Wiedersehen, Darling", she said softly, "I've enjoyed every moment I spend with you, but we both know that she's the one you're meant to be with. Maria is your true love."  
"Thank you Elsa", Georg said, " I wish you the best of luck, Auf Wiedersehen". And with that she got into the car and drove away.

Maria couldn't stop thinking about that night, the night of the ball, the night the Captain and herself had danced together, a night that would change her life forever.  
When their eyes met during the dance, it felt like he could see right through her. It took her breath away, she could loose herself in his eyes. Those beautiful piercing blue eyes. A sigh escaped her lips. She had to stop thinking like that, it hurt her so much. The captain didn't feel the same way, he's going to marry the Baroness and that was final.

After Elsa had left, Georg made his way to the garden. He spotted Maria sitting on the bench next to the gazebo. _My God, she is so beautiful_ he thought to himself. For a few minutes he just stood there, watching her. She looked so vulnerable and fragile. Elsa was right. Maria was his true love.  
He slowly made his way to Maria, (lost in her thoughts she didn't hear him approaching her.  
"Hello Maria" Georg said. Hearing her name Maria looked up. "I thought I just might find you here". Surprised to see him she got up from the bench and quietly asked: "Was there something you wanted?"  
"Oh no, no, please sit down." Maria hesitated while he motioned his hand to the bench "please…" She sat down and wondered why he was there. "May I?", George asked. Maria nodded. There was a silence after that, the tension was building in the air, minutes felt like hours. George decided to break it. He chuckled "You know, I was wondering 2 things actually. Why did you run away to the Abbey and what was it that made you come back?".  
_I wanted to tell you how much I love you_ she thought to herself "Well I had an obligation to fulfill and I came back to fulfill it." She explained. "Is that all?" he asked. "And I missed the children" – "Only the children?"- "No" Maria said quietly. "YES! Isn't it right I should have missed them?" Georg quickly replied with a smile "Oh, yes yes of course. I was only hoping that maybe you…" He stopped and just looked at Maria for a moment. "Yes?" She asked quietly, forcing him to continue what he was about to say. "Well nothing was the same when you were away and it'll be all wrong again after you leave, so I thought perhaps you might change your mind?"

_Why? To have my heart broken over and over again every time I see you and the Baroness together?_ Maria thought. Tears started to well up in her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Georg. She turned away from him and got up from the bench. "Well I'm sure the Baroness will be able to make things fine for you." She said sadly. "Maria…" Georg said. She froze. Did he just call her Maria instead of Fraülein?

"There isn't going to be any Baroness anymore" he continued. "There isn't?" she asked confused not knowing what he was about to say. "No…" – "I'm afraid I don't understand Captain." – "We'll we've called off our engagement you see and…" – "Oh, I'm sorry" she replied quickly – "Yes…you are?" – "uhu…you did?" – "Yes" he said with a soft voice. "Well you can't marry someone when you're in love with someone else." He paused for a moment and looked deep into her eyes "Can you?". Maria felt this warm feeling embracing her heart. She had never felt anything like this before in her entire life.  
In response to the Captain she shook her head.

Was this it? Did he just try to say that he's in love with her?

He gently put his hand around her chin and leaned in closer to her. They looked deep into each other's eyes while sharing their first kiss, both knew that they belonged together, their hearts beating as one.  
She leaned her head against his chest. "Reverend Mother always says, when The Lord closes a door somewhere he opens a window". Georg took her head into his hands and said with a smile "What else does the Reverend Mother say?" – "That you have to look for your life" – "And have you found it? Maria?" She looked at him and smiled "I think I have, I know I have".

_Maria:  
Perhaps I had a wicked childhood  
Perhaps I had a miserable youth  
But somwhere in my wicked, miserable past  
There must have been a moment of truth_

_For here you are, standing there, loving me  
Whether or not you should  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good_

_Nothing comes from nothing  
Nothing ever could  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good_

_Captain:  
For here you are, standing there, loving me  
Whether or not you should_

_Maria:  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good_

_Maria and the Captain:  
Nothing comes from nothing  
Nothing ever could_

_Maria:  
So somewhere in my youth  
Captain:  
Or childhood  
Maria:  
I must have done something . . .  
Maria and the Captain:  
Something good_

He explored her face as he gave her kisses on her lips, cheeks and forehead. "Maria, is there anyone I should go to, to ask permission to marry you?"  
She giggled "well why don't we ask…" – "…the children?" Georg quickly said.  
"Georg, I love you. From the moment you blew that silly whistle, I knew I loved you" – "I love you too darling, from the moment you sat on that ridiculous pinecone". Maria smiled and closed her eyes when he pulled her closer to him. They shared a passionate kiss, pouring their heart and soul in it. She felt his hands com around her waist, embracing her. A gesture that made Maria feel so safe, so loved and so protected. He motioned for them to go inside the house, his home that from this moment on would be her home too…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt Feelings

So here you have it! Chapter 2 Of The Journey Of Love!  
Please Read & Review!  
Again a big thank you to Elke, my wonderful beta! Thanks hun!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SOUND OF MUSIC, ITS CHARACTERS OR MUSIC. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC BY A FAN FOR THE FANS!

**The Journey Of Love**  
Chapter 2: Hurt Feelings & Tear Stained Faces

It was a beautiful night, a clear sky filled with stars.. Nothing could ruin this evening after Georg's love declaration. Maria wanted this moment to last forever, but was at the same time anxious for the next day. The day were they would tell the children about there engagement.  
"Georg, do you think the children will be happy with our engagement", Maria asked. Georg noticed the concern in her eyes. "Darling, they will be thrilled. You know how much they love you, how much they admire you. Don't worry my love, there's no reason for worrying. Now let's go to bed, we have busy weeks ahead of us". Maria couldn't help the feeling she had. In a matter of weeks she would be Maria Von Trapp. As they were walking towards the house, Maria couldn't help but notice Frau Schmidt whose jaw had dropped when she saw the couple walking hand in hand. But her astonishment soon faded away and a smile worked his way up all the way to her eyes. _Now that's more like it _the housekeeper thought to herself.

Georg walked Maria up to her room "oh my love, you have made me the happiest man on the planet. I love you." She leaned over to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek then she whispered the 4 most wonderful words he would ever hear into his ear "I love you too."  
"Maria, I want you move from your bedroom to one in my quarters. It doesn't feel right to let you sleep in the servants block." – "Georg, it really doesn't matter to me because…" Georg put his finger on her lips "I'll ask Frau Schmidt to prepare your new room" – "Georg, really…" – "shh darling, I insist on it" – "Well if it really means that much to you…". Secretly Maria liked the though of being closer to her Captain. "you go pack your bags and I'll go find Frau Schmidt". He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and headed off the garden entrance where he had last seen his housekeeper.

Meanwhile Maria went into her room and started to pack things as fast as she could, she was so excited. She had never held it possible for all of this to happen to her. In all our excitement she didn't notice who was standing in the door way. It was Liesl, she just stood there with tears in her eyes, watching how her governess was packing her bags. "Again?" Liesl asked. Maria turned around and saw a rather upset Liesl standing in her room. "You're leaving us, again?" – "Liesl, please this is not…" but the girl didn't let Maria finish what she was about to say. Instead Liesl's voice was overwhelmed with anger. " You're going to leave again without telling us? Don't we mean anything to you?" –"Liesl, darling off course you do but…" – "Then why did you leave? Why are you leaving again? You lied, you assured me that you were never going to leave us and you did…you lied." Maria & Liesl had a conversation a few weeks back, a conversation that made their bond even more stronger. Maria sighed, the young woman standing before her was right, she did lie. Not when she told Liesl but the moment she had closed the door of the Von Trapp villa the night of the party it had turned into a lie.

"you didn't even say goodbye", Liesl continued. Maria saw the hurt in the girl's eyes. "Liesl, let me explain…" Maria pleaded "No don't Fraulein!" the 16-year old yelled as tears started to run down her cheeks. "you hurt my sisters, you hurt my brothers, you hurt my father and you hurt…" she paused and looked straight into Maria's eyes "…me…I hate you!" The words were out before she knew it. Maria was shocked and hurt. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, she couldn't believe those aweful words were coming out of the mouth of a girl she learned to love as her own daughter over the past few months. Tears started to well up in her eyes. The 2 women who were once so close were so far apart from each other now. Liesl herself couldn't believe what she had just said to her favorite person in the whole wide world. She covered her mouth with her hand _What have I done?_ She thought to herself. She turned around and ran out of the room as fast as she could, leaving Maria behind stunned and hurt.

Georg had seen Liesl running to her room and so he went over to his fiancee's bedroom to see what had just happened. When he got there he found Maria sitting on her bed, crying.  
"Darling, what's wrong? He asked. Maria looked up "Liesl found me while packing my bags, and she came to the wrong conclusion and thought I was leaving again. She didn't even let me explain, she…", Maria stopped. "What is it my love?" Georg asked worried. Never had he seen Maria in the state she was in now. The look she had in her eyes told it all. She was hurt, sad and disappointed all at the same time. "Maria?" – "She…she said that she hates me" Maria said softly. Georg's eyes widened but with a stern voice he said "I'll go talk to her right now" but before he could get up, Maria grabbed his arm. "No, please don't. Let me handle this my own way" she pleaded. "But Maria,…" – "Georg, please". He nodded in agreement. It was quiet for a moment then Maria broke the silence "I must have hurt you all so much, why else would she hate me? Do the children all feel the same way?". She started to cry again. But this time she felt Georg's strong arms coming around her to comfort her as he started to give her butterfly kisses all over her face and neck. " I'm sure Liesl didn't mean what she said. When I saw her running to her room all I could see was regret in her eyes. She adores you…they all do". Georg's words of comfort eased the pain for Maria a little bit, she could clearly see the pain in Liesl eyes when she confronted her about leaving their home without a simple goodbye.

He made her look up to him and gave her a comforting yet passionate kiss. Through that kiss Maria felt his love, his tenderness and she knew that everything would be okay again between Liesl and herself.  
Eventually.


	3. Chapter 3: Forever & Ever

_Thank You for your kind reviews and thank you to Elke, my wonderful Beta!  
I'd also like to announce that I've almost finished chapter 4 so expect that one soon!  
Enjoy the Chapter! ---- xoxo LemonSquish_

**The Journey Of Love  
**Chapter 3: Forever & Ever

"Darling, I'm going to head off to bed", Georg yawned, "Frau Schmidt should have finished preparing your room by now". Georg got off from the bed but Maria didn't move. "Are you coming my love?", he asked. "No not yet, I think I'm going to talk to Liesl" - "But Maria, it's almost midnight." - "I know Georg, but it doesn't feel right when Liesl is angry with me, I feel like I have to fix things" - "Allright darling" he said while giving her a gentle kiss on the lips and walked out of the door.

°°°°°°

Maria couldn't find Liesl, she had looked all over the house but she was nowhere to be found. Maria was about to give up when she heard sobs coming from the terrace. "Liesl?" Maria asked with a soft voice. The girl turned away from Maria, cause she didn't want her to notice that she was crying. "Liesl, darling talk to me, what's wrong?" - "I never should have said what I said to you earlier. I never wanted things to end this way." Liesl said between sobs. - "What way?" - "My father marrying the baroness, my brothers and sisters are all miserable and to top it all off, you're leaving for good." Liesl started to cry even harder.

Maria couldn't stand to see Liesl this hurt and in so much pain, so she putted her arms around the girl and held her tight. "Everything's going to be okay Liesl, shhh, let it all out". In between sobs Liesl asked "Why are you being so nice to me? After all the horrible things I said to you tonight." Maria smiled "Because I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay here with my favourite people in the whole wide world". Liesl turned her head so she looked straight at Maria "Forever?", she asked hopeful. - "Forever and ever" Maria whispered in Liesl's ear.

Tears of sadness made room for tears of joy and a smile worked his way up all the way to Liesl's eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I really am" Liesl said while seeking forgiveness in Maria's eyes. "It's just that..." - "It's just that what, darling?" - "I thought I'd lost you again...When you left for the abbey it felt like we lost another mother". Maria felt like crying because of what Liesl had just said, she pulled the girl closer to her and whispered "Thank you".

°°°°°°

George was in his room getting ready for bed when he remembered he forgot his book that he was reading at the moment in his downstairs study. Every night before going to sleep he read a few pages, it had always helped him to catch sleep more easily. He went downstairs and retrieved it from his study, on his way upstairs he saw that the terrace doors still were open.

He was just about to close them when he saw Maria and Liesl sitting on a bench. When he saw Maria & Liesl hug, he knew everything was going to be all right. He didn't want to interrupt this precious moment and started to go back upstairs.He slowly started to walk away when he heard Liesl ask "Why did you leave us Fraulein?" Georg walked closer to the 2 women so he could hear what Maria's reply. Maria sighed "well, I guess you're old enough to hear the truth. Remember at the ball when Brigitta told me that my face was all red after dancing with your father?" - "Well, yes you weren't used to dancing" - "That was partly the truth, I also had all these feelings rushing through me. Feelings I didn't know I was allowed to feel. During that dance when your father's eyes met with mine, it was like I couldn't breathe anymore. I couldn't quite place those feelings. I now know what it was. After you and your siblings had sung your surprise song for the guests, I was invited to be Max's dinner partner. I told your father that I had absolutely nothing suitable to wear but you know how stubborn he can be", she said with a smile.

⌠They would wait for me while I went up to change in something more appropriate. When I came into my room, the baroness cornered me." - "Elsa?" Georg whispered to himself. "She claimed she came up to help me find a dress but all of sudden she started to tell me that she could see that I was in love with your father and how he was in love with me. I didn't even know how being in love felt like and since I didn't want to cause any trouble, I decided that it was best for me to leave. But most of all I was frightened of my own feelings and after what the baroness had told me I couldn't face your father anymore."

"Why couldn't you face father anymore?" A stunned Liesl asked. - "Well...because...I". Before Maria could ruin the surprise of their engagement, Georg decided to step in. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" - "Father!", Liesl exclaimed, "You gave me a fright!" - "Fraulein didn't I tell you that bedtime was to be strictly observed?" he winked at Maria so she'd know that he was only joking so she decided to play along "You did Captain" - "And do you or do you not have difficulties to remember such simple instructions even after nearly 3 months?" - "My apologies Captain, Liesl you heard your father go back to bed!". Liesl was extremely confused by all what happened these last couple of minutes, but decided it was best to do what she was told. "Uhm, yes Fraulein, goodnight". She swiftly made her way to her bedroom.

°°°°°°

In her bed Liesl went over the events on the terrace when her father made his presence known. _What was that all about? Boy if I didn't know any better I'd say it's almost like if they were...oow don't be silly. It's not possible. Father is going to marry the baroness._ With those last thoughts she dozed off to sleep.

°°°°°°

"Poor thing" Maria said to Georg, "now she thinks something is wrong" - " Well I couldn't let you spoil the surprise, now could I?" Georg explained. Maria laughed "Oh Georg...wait why are you here anyway, I thought you were going to bed?" - Georg yawned "well I forgot the book I was reading in my study and saw that the terrace doors were still open. I was just going to close them when I saw you hugging Liesl. And I also wanted to make sure that my girls were okay", he confessed - "How very kind of you. Well Sir, will you escort this girl up to her room?" - "I'd be delighted Miss!". He lead her in the hall and she turned to face him. Their eyes met. Maria was so overwhelmed with love for the man standing before her. "What are you thinking about Love?", Georg asked. - "How much I love you and the children".

Georg leaned towards her but kept eye contact at all times. He let his hands go down to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their lips met in a hot and steamy kiss. Maria noticed something in his kisses, they were hungrier than before but she liked it and both of them didn't want the moment to end. A wave of wind made Maria shiver and brought them back to reality. "I think it's time for us to really go to bed" Georg said. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and lead her upstairs to her new bedroom where she would soon fall asleep and where her dreams would take her to the most wonderful places...


	4. Chapter 4: Genuinely Happy

Big Thank you to Elke, my wonderful Beta!

Also big thank you to all of you that have posted reviews so far!

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

xoxo

Lemon Squish

**The Journey Of Love**

_Chapter 4: Genuinely Happy_

The next morning all the children were up very early. They were all very excited that their beloved Fraulein was back and they couldn't wait to go on one of their famous outings again. All of them got dressed real quick and headed down to the dining room to have breakfast. It was only 6.30 and they usually had breakfast around 7.30 but they couldn't help themselves. During the weeks that Maria had been absent, the children had all felt miserable. Max had undertaken several attempts to get their minds off of things. He had taken them to the zoo, to the theatre, he even had taken them out shopping for new things but even a new doll couldn't cheer Gretl and Marta up. Brigitta had lost all interest in books, Louisa had been significantly more silent than usual & Kurt hadn't been hungry at all. But now everything was ok again. Everything was like it should be. Everything was perfect. They only had one problem

"The Baroness" Louisa said. "What about the baroness" Kurt asked confused. "How do we get rid of her? You know Friedrich could catch some spiders and then I could climb up to her room and put the spiders in her bed" she explained. "Louisa, we can't do that" Brigitta stated "Father is going to marry her. You heard what he said, she's going to be our...new mother". Horror was written all over the 10 year old's face. Friedrich took the word "But maybe if we play tricks on her like we did with the governesses, she'll leave." Kurt grinned "Glue...Glue will do the trick." Gretl and Marta giggled. They remembered when they had put glue on Fraulein Josephine's toothbrush. Their father had to take her to the hospital because she couldn't get the brush off. They had all been punished for a month for their little act. But it had all been worth it because the trick hadn't miss its purpose. Fraulein Josephine had left the Von Trapp villa, she hadn't even come back after her visit from the hospital.

"I could put a pinecone on her chair during dinner" Gretl announced. "If we are going to do this, we're going to get punished. Do you really want that?" Liesl asked. "Liesl, anything is better than having the baroness as a member of our family. Do you really want to call the baroness mother?" Louisa asked - "No, but..." - "But what Liesl? This is the only chance we have. I say we go back to our room and work out a battle plan of some sort" Louisa said. "That won't be necessary" A stern voice filled the room. _This is not good_, _this is not good at all_, Liesl thought to herself

"My, my, my aren't you all up early" Georg said "Frau Schmidt" - "Yes Captain?" - "You may serve breakfast, please" - "Yes Captain".

Silence filled the room. None of the children dared to speak. "So" Georg said "tell me about that battle plan of yours Louisa". Louisa froze. She didn't know what to say after all she didn't know how much her father had overheard. "I'm listening Louisa". Maria was standing outside of the dining room listening how Georg was torturing his 13 year old with his questions. "Well, father, euhm...we...I..." - "Yes?" - "As a matter of fact, well we were, I was..." Louisa uttered. "All right, anyone else then?" he asked "Brigitta? Kurt? Gretl?" - "Well father we decided that we want to play tricks on..." but Gretl couldn't finish her sentence "Tea anyone?" Liesl asked trying to save the day. Georg knew well enough who they were talking about but he loved to tease his children.

Maria decided that it was time for her to join them all. "Good morning Captain, good morning children" Maria said while entering the room. Georg locked eyes with Maria "Good morning Fraulein". They kept staring at each other which off course didn't go unnoticed by Liesl _There_ _it is again, the same look they shared last night_.

None of the children started to eat 'cause they knew they had to wait for the baroness but Kurt couldn't hold it any longer "Father may I ask when the baroness and uncle Max are coming?". "hungry Kurt?" Maria asked with a smile. Kurt's face turned all red. "Well" Georg said "Max is in Kopenhagen for a few weeks and the baroness is in Vienna, she left yesterday." - "When is she coming back father?" Marta asked. Georg looked at Maria and she nodded it was time to tell the children about their plans. "As a matter of fact Marta, the baroness isn't coming back anymore". Trying to suppress her huge smile Brigitta asked "Why father?" - "the baroness and I have broken off our engagement" - "Why is that father?" little Gretl asked. "Well Gretl, you can't marry someone when you're..." he paused and looked straight into Maria's eyes. "...in love with someone else now can you?"

"Someone else?" - "Who father" - "When are we going to see her" - "Do we know her?" - "Ow father why didn't you tell us". Questions coming from everywhere overwhelmed Georg. "Well it's someone who you all know, who has a beautiful voice and who loves you very much" Georg said.

All the pieces of the puzzle started to fit for Liesl. She hadn't been imagining anything, her father was in love with her fraulein, with Maria!

"Father please tell us who it is!" Brigitta exclaimed. "Maria" Liesl answered. "Maria?" Brigitta asked." we don't know a Maria well except for Fraulein Maria but..." It became clear to Brigitta too "Really father?" - "Well with your approval Fraulein Maria will be your new mother" - "YES!" All the 7 children yelled at the same time. Gretl got up from her seat and walked over to Maria "Does this mean you're staying for good" - "yes darling" - "And you will never leave?" - "Never". Gretl climbed on Maria's lap and hugged her tightly. Now all the other ones were standing around Maria too and hugged her one at a time.

Georg got up from his seat too, walked over to Maria, took her hand and lead her to the living room. All of the children followed them. " Please all of you sit down, I have something very important to do" He turned to Maria and bend down on his knees. Out of his pocket he took a small red box and opened it for Maria to see. Inside was a gorgeous ring with a radiant diamond with smaller brilliant ones around it. "Maria, will you marry me" a tear ran down Maria's cheek. "Yes Georg, I will marry you". Georg got up and slipped the ring around Maria's slim finger. "I love you Maria" - " I love you too".

Everyone was genuinely happy, the children had these big smiles on their faces and Maria and Georg had finally found someone who they belonged to and who they would spend the rest of their lives with...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
